Guren's Surprise For Valentine's Day
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Shinya really wants to celebrate Valentine's Day with Guren and Guren has his own plans for how he wants the night to go. He even surprises Shinya.


Guren's Surprise For Valentine's Day

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this fanfic for my favourite couple in ONS I had to do a Valentine's fic for them please R&R!

Shinya's POV

Today was Valentine's Day and despite Guren's usual protests we were going to celebrate I'd texted him instructions to be at mine at seven for dinner. I was cooking his favourite meal tonight, curry. Right now I was slaving over a hot stove cooking while I hummed my favourite tune. By the tie seven came about dinner was done and on the table I grumbled at the fact Guren was late on today of all days.

Just when I was about to call and nag him until he arrived there was a knock at the door when I opened it all I saw was a bunch of red roses. I glanced behind them and saw a blushing Guren. I took the flowers from him giggling at him before kissing his lips "it's so sweet that you're still embarrassed about buying me flowers~" I teased before walking into my apartment and going into the kitchen to put the roses in some water.

He walked in and shut the door behind him "shut up baka, let's eat," he grumbled half-heartedly as he sat down at the table and I soon joined him. We ate in a comfortable silence glancing at each other, once he was finished he wiped his mouth with his napkin "hurry up Shinya we gave somewhere to be," he told me making my head snap upwards about to ask him about where we were going but he shook his head "It's a surprise."

I pouted at this he knew I hated it when he 'surprised' me. He simply chuckled at this standing to take our plates to the kitchen "are we leaving now?" I asked standing to go grab my jacket and put my shoes on. He reappeared a moment later.

"Yeah let's go now it's not too far…" he said taking my hand and leading me out of my apartment and down to his car. We got in and he drove to waterloo up the west end, I was confused as to why he'd take me here of all places most of the shops would be shut now. I was about to voice my thoughts when he spoke again "you'll see in a moment," he told me, I nodded as he parked the car. I glanced around looking for any clue of where he was taking me but came up blank.

We got out and headed across Waterloo Bridge till we reached the stairs where he led me down towards the London Eye. I quirked a brow rather intrigued at how this was going and what was going to happen now. He took me up to the London Eye shared a few hused words with the guy who let us on of which I couldn't hear a word they said. We stepped onto the pod and the guy started the engine as it started to move slowly.

When the pod stopped at the top Guren leaned in and pecked my cheek before looking out the window at big ben "look at how pretty big ben is" he mutter and I turned to look smiling it really was pretty. What I wasn't expecting was the sound of fireworks and I was even more surprised when I saw what they made in the sky it said 'will you marry me?' I nearly fainted turning to look at Guren only to see him on one knee a simple silver band in a box in his hand "Will you?" he asked pointing out my lack of response.

I looked at my soon to be fiancée tears welling up in my eyes "yes! Of course its yes!" I nearly screamed out glomping him now hugging him tightly before connecting our lips in a passionate kiss before he took my hand in his own and slid the simple silver band onto my ring finger "I'm going to be Mr Shinya Ichinose~" I mumbled dreamily causing him to chuckle softly. "Does this mean that we will move in together? Get a pet and maybe we can adopt a kid…." I asked glancing his way.

He pulled a face at the mention of kids, I know he's not very fond of them but I just knew that he would make a wonderful father one day "we shall see how things go Shinya but we shall definitely find a new place big enough for the both of us." I smiled at this and nodded knowing not to push matters, but then my face fell I didn't want to sleep alone tonight but I didn't want to ask any more of him but he must of noticed as he asked, "what's wrong Shinya?" he asked concern clear in his voice.

I released a soft sigh glancing out the window noticing we were moving once more, Guren hugged me from behind and placed a kiss behind my ear "well I was just thinking…about sleeping alone tonight…" I mumbled leaning back against him so I was able to sniff his unique smell.

He quirked a brow and placed another kiss this time on my neck "Shinya the nights not over yet," he told me before kissing my neck again "you won't be sleeping along tonight, I promise. What on earth made you think that you'd be alone tonight?" I couldn't help but grin at this, despite how he always claimed that he didn't like me I always knew that they were empty words whenever I was the tiniest bit gloomy he was always there to make me feel better.

"Well you know last year we couldn't celebrate Valentine's Day and well we don't usually stay over at night because of our jobs…" I mumbled softly turning in his holds now, he shook his head and placed a soft soothing kiss to my lips now.

Once we reached the bottom once more he stepped away from me but took my hand in his as we stepped off the London Eye and Guren led me down the path in the opposite direction to the way we came. "Where are we going now?" I asked him he chuckled at this shaking his head causing me to pout once more.

Once Guren had actually stopped I realised that we were outside a hotel. This surprised me greatly Guren didn't usually take me to such places where we could be looked at like a proper couple. Not because he was ashamed or afraid of being gay but because of how certain people could get and he didn't want our dates to end in me getting upset or angry not to mention how we'd probably punch their lights out for them insulting either of us. He headed in and I quickly followed him a soft smile gracing my lips as we stopped at the front desk "reservation under Ichinose," he told the woman behind the desk who then grabbed the keys handing them to us.

I followed him through the halls to the elevator and then down some more halls till he stopped outside a room. He opened the door and stepped inside, I glanced around it was decked out for Valentine's rose petals scattered over the bed a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket with two glasses. The lights were dimly lit and a bunch of red roses were put in a vase on the table. Guren sat on the bed while I glanced around the room I jumped at the popping sound that came from him turning to look in his direction noticing the champagne cork in one hand and bottle in the other. While he threw the cork in the bin and started to pour us a glass of champagne that was when I noticed how expensive the bottle was. "Why did you buy such an expensive bottle?" I asked him.

He chuckled placing the glass and bottle back on the table, he pulled me into his lap now pecking me on the lips before he grabbed one glass giving it to me then picking his own one up we took a sip before he replied to my earlier question "It's Valentine's Day so let it slide this once Shinya," he replied with a chuckle before sipping more of his drink.

I placed another soft kiss to his lips before taking another sip of my own drink before putting the glass back on the table taking his and doing the same "Guren let's stop pussyfooting around and get to business~" I said huskily. He smirked at this but before he could say anything I crashed my lips against his kissing him roughly as we fell backwards onto the bed. He happily kissed me back his hands going to my hips before sliding up my sides bringing my top with them.

I ground my hips down against his letting our slightly hard erections brush against each other causing us to moan out together. He ran his hands over my body making sure that his fingers grazed my nipples causing me to arch my back. He smirked and pinched a sensitive nub "G-Guren…" I moaned out softly, his smirk widened at this as he rolled the nipple between his finger and thumb. "A-ahhhh...n-no teasing G-Guren…" I whined out.

To my surprise Guren stopped "Today you're in charge since it's Valentine's," He explained. I smiled at this pecking his lips "what do you want my beautiful angel?" he asked in a deep husky voice that made my heart skip a beat "well?" he prompted when I still hadn't responded.

"Right now I just want to be pounded into the mattress," I told him as I stretched upwards to slip my top off as sexually as possible I smirked when Guren licked his lips. Running my hands down my chest and stomach till they came to rest on the hem of my pants, he let out a rather feral growl as he watched. I undone the button and fly before slipping the fabric down my lithe but muscular legs; I knew he liked my legs so I made a show of it.

Once I was in nothing but my underwear I straddled his hips again grinding back down on his still fully clothed erection gaining another moan from both of us "Should I strip too for my 'master'?" he asked with a coy smile I simply nodded eagerly getting off my fiancée's lap so he could give me a show. "Very well I do hope you enjoy~" I licked my lips as he sat on his knees looking me in the eye as he slid his hand underneath his shirt lifting it up to show off his well-defined abs, his muscles twitching under his touch.

My mouth began to water as u watched as he all but ripped his shirt from his body. He knew exactly how to rile me up if he didn't hurry I'd jump and devour him. He smirked at me knowing exactly what he was doing to me "G-Guuurennnnn…" I all but purred out now as his hands grasped the hem of his pants. I licked my lips once more before reaching forward and pushing him back before swiftly removing his pants and boxers in one swift movement.

Guren's cock sprung free causing him to groan as cold air hit his hot swollen erection. He looked up at me sexily "what now 'master' you've gotten rid of my clothes~" I smirked settling myself between his legs running my hands up his thighs till they rested on his hips.

"This~" I said simply leaning own so his erection was by my mouth, I then licked along the vein that run along the underside from base to tip before taking the head into my mouth giving it a good few sucks, darting my tongue out to lick the slit gaining a series of grunts, groans and moans from him, smirking around his erection I took ore of him into my mouth till I couldn't take any more into my mouth using one of my hands to pump his remaining length as I bobbed my head up and down pausing every now and them to give his shaft a good hard suck.

Guren let out a loud moan at this as he tried to buck his hips upwards but the remaining hand on his stopped him. "S-Shinya…g-god you can reeaallly use that m-mouth…of yours…" he moaned out causing me to smirk as I let his cock go with a 'pop'. I licked from the base of his erection upwards trailing saliva up to his stomach dipping my tongue into his navel before continuing upwards still. Once I reached his chest I detoured to a dusty pink nipple licking, nipping and sucking at the sensitive nub teasingly. His hands slid into my hair fisting there now, I smirked against his chest nipping roughly at the sensitive bud causing him to gasp loudly "Shinya…I n-need you…now..!" he growled out.

I smirked it wasn't often that I got to hear Guren beg me for anything "well I guess I'll put on a little show for you before you to bury yourself balls deep inside me~" I said with a smirk leaning over to dip my fingers into the champagne glass using the other to pull my boxers down to my knees. I took them from the glass bringing them to my entrance, I circled my puckered hole with a finger before pushing it past the tight rings of muscle a moan leaving my lips as I started to thrust my finger in and out of my entrance, finger fucking myself, while watching Guren's expression as he watched this rare show.

He licked his lips as I added a second finger starting to scissor them stretching them for what was to come, Guren's eyes were glued to my fingers as I stretched myself ready for his huge erection. I continued to thrust them in and out of my tight hole stopping every now and then to scissor my fingers once again. A small moan left my mouth as my fingers gazed against the little bundle of nerves deep inside me. Guren bit onto his bottom lip now fighting back the urge to jump and devour me.

He reached forward to touch me now; I shook my head at this slapping his away "naughty, naughty you're not allowed to touch just yet…" I told him slipping the third and final finger past the tight rings of muscle, thrusting my fingers into my hole once more my eyes sliding shut as I thought of my fingers as Guren's huge cock slamming into me causing me to moan even more as my fingers kept hitting that sweet spot.

I opened my eyes once more looking down at the other as I let my fingers slip from my entrance; I shifted my position kicking off my underwear before straddling his hips. He looked up at me through the most beautiful amethyst orbs that I'd ever seen before. "I love you…" I murmured before leaning in to capture his lips in a searing kiss. I pulled away before reaching behind me with one hand to steady his throbbing erection the other rested on his stomach as I lowered myself down onto him, drawing out a long moan from me as he entered me.

"S-Shinya…" he groaned out but before he could say anything else I started a medium pace not too slow not too fast but fast enough to successfully stop him from saying another word. Guren released a moan as he threw his head back onto the pillows as his eyes slid shut as I continued to ride him. For some reason sex was feeling even better than usual today weather that was because we were engaged now or because we haven't done it for the last week I wasn't sure "S-Shinya…I l-love you…too…" he managed to get out.

With a smile now I leant down capturing his lips in a searing kiss my hips never stopping as the kiss deepened his hands moving one to rest on my hips the other cupping my cheek as he opened his eyes amethyst meeting sapphire. In that moment I knew that I'd made the right decision with this man he was my soulmate despite how cheesy that sounded and I know that he felt the same.

I picked up the pace now moaning loudly as his erection hit that sweet spot deep inside me and god did it feel better than when my fingers nudged it. Guren smirked and started to thrust upwards meeting my hips with perfect accuracy making me a moaning mess. He smirked at this he loved it whenever he turned me into a moaning mess.

I sat back again allowing me to have better movement of my hips as I lifted my hips so all that remained inside me was the tip before dropping down as he thrust upwards making us moan together. I repeated the motion a few times as one of Guren's hands slid up to tweak a nipple. "Ahhhnnnn…G-Gurennnn…" I moaned out loudly. He smirked and continued to play with my nipple "I-I'm close…" I moaned out placing my hands onto his chest steadying myself.

He licked his lips now giving a particularly hard thrust that had me screaming his name as I came hard over our stomachs. I was surprised when Guren pulled me off him getting me to sit on the bed as he moved to kneel in front of me his still erect cock dangling in front of my mouth "Suck it Shinya ii want to feel that hot mouth on my cock." I blushed at these words but said nothing as I simply did as I was told taking that weeping cock into my mouth giving it a hard suck before bobbing my head up and down a hand moving to fondle his balls. He groaned and slid a hand to the back of my head as he pushed me down onto his cock forcing me to take in as much as possible.

I pulled away to take a quick breath before taking his erection back into my mouth once more running my tongue along the slit tasting the salty tang of pre-cum before bobbing my head up and down once more. Guren then made me pause my movements so that he could thrust into my mouth, I moaned out around his cock as he mouth fucked me the vibrations sending sensations up his erection and once he stopped thrusting I took as much of his erection as I could deep throating him before giving him a hard suck causing him to cum hard into my mouth, I swallowed his seed immediately before letting his cock slip from my mouth with a 'pop'.

I ran my hands through my hair now soaked with sweat "I think its shower time," I commented getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom still butt naked. "Are you going to join me?" I asked huskily winking at the raven before disappearing into the bathroom. I smirked when I heard him getting off the bed and footsteps following me to the bathroom. "Couldn't resist huh? I'm just too sexy a piece of ass to ignore ehhh?" I teased turning on the hot water waiting for it to heat up.

Guren walked up to me and hit me on the ass "you know it," he said before getting into the shower first. A huge blush covered my cheeks and for a few seconds I couldn't get myself to move. "H-hurry up Shinya," Guren complained which snapped me out of my daze as I stepped in. Guren was already washing his body, I couldn't help but stop and stare, he glanced behind him and quirked a brow "am I just that hot?" he asked questioningly which caused me to looked at him in question "your erection," he commented with a chuckle. I looked down and blushed deep red realising that I did indeed have a hard on from just watching him. "Guess I need to service my beautiful angel," he said with a smirk before dropping to his knees in front of me.

I was shocked by this Guren wasn't particularly fond about giving head in general so it was a rare thing that I usually have to beg and whine for it. I let out a small groan when I felt him take me in his mouth he sucked softly licking the tip before starting to bob his head up and down. I let my hands slip into his hair as I leaned back against the tiles to stop my legs from buckling beneath me. He seemed very happy with this as he gave me a particularly hard suck drawing another moan from my lips; his hands now grabbed my thighs as he started to bob his head even faster now. "G-Guren…o-oh god..!" I moaned out loudly letting my head rest against the tiles.

He smirked at this and started to hum around my length now sending vibrations up my shaft causing me to let out a long moan. When I could manage to look down at him I caught sight of his cock stiffening again, this was probably the most erotic thing ever, him getting an erection while he sucked me off. I was even more surprised when he moved a hand around behind me and slipped his fingers to my entrance. I moaned as he pushed in all three at once immediately pushing them against the bundle of nerves deep inside me. The double stimulation had me cumming hard into his mouth which to my surprise he swallowed it without hesitation. He stood up now placing a kiss to my lips "turn around~" he demanded now.

I looked at him confused "but we already did it…" it was highly rare for us to do it more than once a night so I was highly surprised by this "you're just full of surprises tonight aren't you," I said with a chuckle before turning around just as he had demanded. He placed his hands on my hips and shiver ran down my spine when I felt his lips at my neck before he gazed his teeth along his neck making my breath hitch. I could feel him smirk against my skin before he bit onto my back roughly making my back arch as a loud moan left my hips.

"You're so sexy Shinya," he whispered into my ear before thrusting into me hard and fast. This made me blush all the way to my ears as a loud moan left my lips as my hips pressed back against his cock. "So eager eh Shinya?" he asked but before I could reply he pulled himself all the way out before slamming back into me making me moan loudly.

I continued to push back against him in perfect sync his erection hitting that bundle of nerves with each thrust with practiced ease causing him to grunt as he continued to pound me into the tiles. "G-god…" I moaned out as he grabbed my erection now.

"Gods a bit…formal Guren is fine…" he muttered against my neck causing me to blush once more. He pumped me in time with his thrusts which became more erratic as he was obviously close to his climax.

"I'm close…" I groaned out arching my back once more my chest now touching the wall. Guren let out a small feral growl before he bit down hard onto my shoulder as he thumbed the slit causing me to cum right then and there my cum coating the tiles as my muscles clenched around his erection causing him to cum hard after a couple more hard thrusts.

I panted against the tiles feeling a bit tired now, Guren pulled out and grabbed some shower gel starting to wash my body for me before he started to clean out my entrance letting the cum slip out and go down the drain. Then he worked on my hair before finishing his own shower.

We stepped out of the shower and started to dry ourselves then to my surprise he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. "Have a quick nap we aren't finished just yet," he told me with a small smirk as he pulled the covers back. I looked at him surprised as he placed me in the bed "today is a very special Valentine's after all and I want to make it as memorable as possible." He placed a soft kiss to my forehead before getting into bed with me and pulling me to his chest. I rested my head onto his chest as he pulled the covers over as I closed my eyes drifting off.

The End.

A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review~


End file.
